


First Kiss

by riottkick



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, First Kiss, Hongbin says Dude a lot, M/M, Stargazing, kpromptficmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars were shining in their eyes, but that didn't stop Ken from leaning in and kissing Hongbin.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>First kisses~</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>come on vixx anons, let's start with something cliche and cute</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

"Dude, the stars are so bright," Hongbin stated the obvious, and Ken rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Do you ever stop saying 'dude'?" 

"No, but do you ever stop rolling your eyes at me?" 

"Fair enough." Ken said with a sigh, refusing to look at Hongbin.

This confused him, because Ken's attitude changed quickly. It made him think that he did something to upset Ken, and he hoped he didn't. Secretly, he was in love with his best friend, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Hongbin thought that it would make it awkward for the both of them, so he wanted to keep the secret from Ken as long as possible. 

"What's wrong, Ken?" he asked, generally concerned for his best friend.

"It's just...I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't,"

"Come one, tell me, Ken. Please?"

"Fine...I love you."

 _"Really?"_ he said with shock in his voice.

"Yes, I love you so much...sorry if I made this awkward,"

"No, because, I love you too." Hongbin smiled, leaning closer towards Ken.

Firmly placing a kiss on Ken's soft lips, Hongbin was shocked when Ken kissed him back. In that moment, he was the happiest he'd ever felt in a long time.


End file.
